


From Beverly Hills To Hogwarts

by lynnkath08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Dance Team, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts, Magic, Moving, Sports, The Monster Book of Monsters is hungry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Victoria Taylor, a California girl, discovers magic around her. Another thing she discovers is that she's the daughter of a wizard and a witch. Read more to find out.





	1. Starting A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> -This story takes place before Harry starts his first year at Hogwarts.  
> -Percy Weasley dates Victoria in this story.

***Victoria's POV***

Finally, the first day of summer. Goodbye freshman year, hello sophomore year, but not until September. I was going through Instagram until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened to reveal my parents.

"Hey Vic, ready to go camping?" Dad asked.

"Yep. All packed and ready," I said, grabbing my stuff and walking out of my room.

***at camp***

"Everything's all set. We should all go for a walk," Mom suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" my younger brother Jacob said.

We all went for a walk, while I took some pictures on the way. I noticed my younger brother climbing up a tree.

"Jake! Get down from there!" my older sister Olivia said.

"Oh come on! This is fun! You get a better view up here!" Jake said.

"Jake, you're going to get hurt. Come on, we'll help you down," Dad said.

"I'll be fi- Whoa!" Jake screamed as he lost his balance. All of a sudden he was floating in mid-air, then landed slowly. What just happened?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm good. But what just happened?" Jake asked.

I noticed a tree branch fall, and as I stared at it, it went back to its original place. Seriously, what is happening?

"Oh no," Mom said.

"This is going to be hard to explain," Dad said.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"Children, I was a witch," Mom said.

"And I was a wizard," Dad said.

"And we attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What you just saw was magic," Mom said.

"I thought magic didn't exist," Libby said.

"Well it does. In Hogwarts, you're placed into one of the four houses. There was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor," Dad explained. "I was in Slytherin," he added.

"And I was in Ravenclaw," Mom said.

"Did you have to audition for a certain house?" Jake asked.

"No, you will be sorted based on your characteristic," Dad said.

***1 week later***

I looked into the empty house until it was time to leave. I can't believe it. I'm leaving California to move to England to attend some magic school.

"Come on honey, it's time to go," Dad said. I nodded, then walked out of the house. Goodbye California.

***11 hours later***

"Well, here we are," Mom said. We were wandering around London trying to find a place to stay for the night. As we walked, I accidentally bumped into someone. It was a redheaded woman.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Do not worry about it dear. Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"Is everything ok?" Mom asked. She then looked at the redheaded woman. "Molly?" she said. Must be a friend.

"Wendy?" Mrs. Molly said. "Is that you? And David?" she added.

"Molly? Arthur? It is you!" Dad said, then he, my mom, Mrs. Molly, and Mr. Arthur, who I assume is Molly's husband, shared a group hug. They must've been friends.

"It's been so long," Mr. Arthur said.

"It's been years. And what a lovely family you have," Dad said, gesturing to the family. It was a family of seven children, all with red hair, like their parents.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful family as well," Mrs. Molly said.

"Thank you. These are Olivia, Victoria, and Jacob.  Children, these are the Weasleys," Mom said, introducing us to the large family.

"Pleasure to meet you all. These are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Everyone, these are the Taylors," Mr. Weasley said. We all waved at each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, were you on vacation? We don't want to interrupt your fun," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh no, it's alright. We actually moved here and we're looking for a place to stay," Dad said.

"Stay with us," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Oh, we appreciate the offer, but we don't want to be a burden," Mom said.

"Nonsense! You could never be a burden. We won't mind at all. Besides, we've got a lot of catching up to do. And I'm sure our children would want to get to know each other," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hey, do you like dragons?" one of the tall redhead guys, I think was Charlie, asked my sister.

"Yeah, dragons are cool," Libby responded.

"I like you already," Charlie said, winking at my sister.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her son. She looked at the rest of us. "Well, we were on our way home, and I'm sure you're all tired from your flight, so let's all head home," she added.

***at the Weasley's house***

"Welcome to our home," Mr. Weasley said as we all went in.

"It's so beautiful in here," I said.

We suddenly heard a bird screech, and an owl came flying into a window and landed in front of us, holding papers in its mouth.

"Oh, can someone grab that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'll get it," another tall redhead guy said. He has curly hair, and I believe is named Percy. I'd have to say he's kinda cute. "It's a letter. And it's for you, Victoria," he added, handing me the letter.

"I have a stalker?! How do they know where I'm at?!" I screamed. I am freaking out right now. How on earth did they know where I'm at?!

"Victoria, it's ok. No one is stalking you. You'll be ok. It's a letter from Hogwarts. They know we're here," Percy said, gently rubbing my arm.

"Alright, thank you," I said, opening the letter. I read it carefully but then started freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, sensing my worry.

"I'm starting fifth year," I said.

"That's wonderful! I'm starting fifth year too," Percy said. "But really, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at it," I said, showing him the letter. "They're telling me that I have to complete ALL the previous courses before I start fifth year. I have all summer to do it otherwise I have to go through first year, and I don't want to be the oldest first year student!" I said, pacing back and forth.

"We can help," Bill and Charlie both said.

"I can help too," Percy said.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course! We'd be more than happy to help you," Bill said.

"Oh thank you guys! Thank you so much!" I cried, hugging the 3 oldest Weasley boys, and they hugged back.

"Anything for you," Percy said.

"Excuse me! We have a girl freaking out over here, and you're all just standing there?! Hug her! She needs one!" Charlie said to both of our families.

"Charlie, calm down," Bill said.

"Charlie is right. This young lady needs a hug," Mrs. Weasley said, and her family and mine all hugged me.

***One month later***

I can't believe it. I'm on my last course, and I can start fifth year when school starts. Over the past month I've gotten closer to Percy. He's been extremely helpful, along with Bill and Charlie.

I'm currently working on my Care of Magical Creatures course, then I'm finally done.

"You got this, Victoria. You can do it," Percy said, rubbing my hand softly.

"Alright. Be careful with this book. He's pretty sensitive," Bill said, putting a large book down. It's moving! Why is it moving?!

"Thanks, Bill," I said. I picked up the book and it is heavy! I tried to open it and now it wants to eat me! "Guys! Make it stop!" I screamed, running from the book, and it's chasing me around!

"You forgot to stroke its spine!" Charlie said, chasing the book, with Bill and Percy running beside him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that?!" I shrieked.

"We forgot! We're sorry!" Bill said, still running around to catch the book.

Fred and George thought it was okay to run around with us.

"Fred! Why are we running around?!" George asked.

"I don't know! Ask Victoria!" Fred responded.

"Victoria! Why are we running around?!" George asked me.

"My book is trying to eat me!" I yelled.

"Her book is trying to eat her, Fred!" George said.

"Run!" Fred yelled.

"I got it!" Percy said, squeezing the book to keep it shut.

"You two can stop running now," Bill said to the twins.

"Ok, Vicky. Now you just have to stroke its spine, like this," Percy said, gently stroking the spine of the book.

* * *

After a month of extra work, pulling a few all-nighters, and crying a couple of times (with Percy comforting me), I was finally done with all of the courses I needed to start fifth year and I'm all caught up.

"I want to thank you guys for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"It's no problem at all. We were really happy to help," Percy said.

"We're still sorry for not telling you how to calm The Monster Book of Monsters down before opening it," Charlie said.

"It's all good. I'm just glad I completed all the requirements before starting fifth year," I said.

"You're a quick learner," Bill said. "Would you look at the time. Charlie, let's go out," he added.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

"Somewhere. Come on, let's go," Bill said, grabbing Charlie's arm and walking out, leaving Percy and I behind.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared. "I know you two have only known each other for a month, but I ship it!" she said, then walked away.

"So, are you ready to start fifth year?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I said.


	2. Heading To Hogwarts

***September 1, 3rd Person POV***

The Weasleys and Taylors arrived at King's Cross Station as the children were heading for Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, and Olivia, however, couldn't come, as Bill went back to Egypt, Charlie went to Romania, and Olivia was starting college at Serbia.

"Wait. So we run through that wall?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. You won't crash, it'll just take you to the Hogwarts Express," Mrs. Weasley said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go first," Percy said.

"I want to go to Hogwarts too," Ginny whined.

"I know, sweetie, but you're going to have to wait until next year," Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter. She then turned to face the twin boys. "Fred, George, make sure to stay out of trouble. Since Charlie recently graduated, Percy is now in charge," she said.

"Ok, Mum," the twins said.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Mrs. Taylor asked. The group all said yes.

"Alright, let's all go," Mrs. Weasley said. "Percy, you go first," she said. Percy just nodded and ran through the wall. Mrs. Weasley then looked at Victoria. "You can do it, Vicky. You got this," she said, smiling at the younger female.

"Yeah, I got this," Victoria said, then she ran through the wall.

***Victoria's POV***

I wanted to scream but I didn't want to attract any Muggle attention. I ran through the wall until I saw a huge train that read "Hogwarts Express." I looked back only to see a wall behind me, then kept walking until I was right beside Percy.

"We're here. We just have to wait for everyone else," Percy said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Ok," I said, leaning on his shoulder.

Fred and George suddenly appeared, followed by Ron and Jake, and our parents.

"Before you guys go, we should all take a family picture," Mr. Weasley suggested, taking his camera out. He handed the camera to one of the employees, who took the picture and handed the camera back.

"We should take another one, just the kids," Dad said. Mr. Weasley then took the picture.

"Alright, it's 10:58. We don't want you to miss the train," Mom said. We then boarded the train.

"And stay out of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley said. We all said our goodbyes, and our parents wished us good luck and safe travels.

* * *

The six of us managed to find an empty cabin and we all sat down. It was already 11 and the train started moving. The twins fell asleep.

"I'm gonna go around and make some friends," Ron said.

"Same here," Jake said.

"Ok, just stay out of trouble," I said.

"And stay together," Percy said.

"We will," Ron and Jake both said, then they walked out of the cabin.

Percy turned to look at me. "So, which house do you think you're going to be in?" he asked.

"Well, my mom was in Ravenclaw, and my dad was in Slytherin. I actually come from a family of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, so there is a possibility that I might be sorted into either one of them," I responded. "Although I kinda hope I end up in Gryffindor," I added.

"Why's that?" Percy asked.

"Because you're in Gryffindor too," I said.

Percy smiled. "Yeah. Hopefully you do end up in Gryffindor as well. But listen. No matter what house you end up in, just know that it won't change the way I think of you. I don't care if you end up in Slytherin. I will still care for you," Percy said. He blushed after realizing what he just said.

"But I've heard about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Like they hate each other and-" I was cut off, and Percy kissed me. Percy Weasley freaking kissed me! And I felt like I was in heaven, until he pulled away.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Vicky. I don't know what was up with me. I mean, you're beautiful. You probably think I'm a freak and-" It was my turn to shut him up and kiss him.

I then pulled away. "Percy, I've felt the same way about you," I said.

"Look, Freddie. There are lovebirds sitting right in front of us," George said. The twins were wide awake.

"It's so cute, Georgie!" Fred said.

"I thought you guys were sleeping," I said.

"Nah, we were faking it the entire time," George said.

"I love you, Vicky!" Fred mocked in a deeper voice.

"I love you too, Percy!" George mocked in a high-pitched voice. The twins both made kissy faces.

"Anyways, Vicky, even if you did end up in Slytherin, just know that my feelings for you will never go away," Percy said, holding my hand.

"Thank you, Percy," I said.

"Anytime, Victoria," Percy said, kissing the side of my head softly.

"Finally! The birth of Vercy!" Fred and George both said.


	3. Possibly The First Gryffindor

***timeskip, Victoria's POV***

"Where are they? We're almost there and they still haven't came back," Percy said. He was talking about Ron and Jake.

"They said they wanted to make some new friends, so I guess they wanted to sit with them," I said, leaning on Percy's shoulder.

We noticed the train slow down, then came to a stop.

"Well, we made it," Percy said. We grabbed our bags including our younger brothers', and walked out of the cabin to look for them.

"There you guys are!" I said, as I spotted Ron and Jake, and they were just right next door to us. Percy and I handed them their bags.

"Guys! You'll never guess who we met!" Jake said.

"First years! Right this way!" a loud, deep voice said.

"I'll tell you later," Jake said, then he followed the rest of the first year students.

The rest of us got out and we rode in carriages. When we made it into the castle, we went up a staircase and a tall woman stood in front of a huge door. She then looked at me.

"You're Victoria Taylor, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said nervously.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Don't be nervous. Stand by my side. The rest of you may enter the Great Hall," the woman, known as Professor McGonagall, said, and the gigantic door opened.

"Good luck," Percy whispered, then he entered the large room with everyone following behind.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, and we both entered the large room. It was huge! Ten times bigger than the gym and cafeteria at my old school combined.

I looked around and noticed a lot of students looking my way. Some of them were whispering to each other. It's so awkward being the new kid!

"Have a seat," Professor McGonagall said, pointing to the stool next to her, and holding a hat that I could've sworn I saw move. She placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Older than a first year, never had one of those before," the hat said. "Daughter of a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Comes from a family of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Well, tell your family that they just got their very first GRYFFINDOR!" he exclaimed. I was shocked. The crowd cheered, especially the Gryffindors.

"Vicky, you're in Gryffindor too!" Percy said, hugging me tight.

"Yeah! Victoria's here!" Fred and George said.

"Hey, Percy!" a guy yelled. He then looked at me. "Hi, I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood. Percy's told me a lot about you. About time he got himself a girl," the guy named Oliver said, shaking my hand.

"Hi, Oliver. Nice to meet you. I'm Victoria Taylor," I said.

"So you're the California girl," Oliver said. "Anyways, Percy, why don't we hangout at Hogsmeade this weekend. You and Victoria, plus Penny and I," he added.

"Who's Penny?" I asked.

"Penelope Clearwater, she's my girlfriend. She's in Ravenclaw. She actually used to have a crush on Percy in first year, but he declined because he wasn't interested. Funny thing is, she assumed he was gay so she respected that, but really, he was just too busy studying and burying his nose in books," Oliver said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oliver, that's enough," Percy said.

"It's ok, that's actually pretty funny," I said, laughing a little.

"By the way, you two look cute together," Oliver said to Percy and I.

"Were you really gay?" I asked Percy.

"Yes he was," Fred said.

"No, I was not," Percy said.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Ignore them," Percy told me. "And no, I wasn't gay. I just didn't want to date anyone at that time. I didn't want to date anyone at all. Until I met you. I can't be away from you," he said, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

We kept talking until the large door opened, and Professor McGonagall entered with the first year students following behind.

* * *

"Jacob Taylor," Professor McGonagall read out loud. My brother then sat on the stool next to her.

It was my brother's turn to be sorted into one of the houses. Ron and a girl named Hermione Granger were sorted into Gryffindor. All the Weasleys are in Gryffindor. Now we wait for my little brother. I watched as Professor McGonagall placed the talking hat on his head.

"Another Taylor, eh?" the hat said. "Tell your family to say hello to the second GRYFFINDOR!" he exclaimed. The crowd cheered, and I stood up and cheered along with them. I then shared a quick hug with Jake and we took our seats.

A young boy named Harry Potter was next to be sorted. I've heard of him, he was known as the boy who lived. This was the boy that my brother wanted to tell me about when we were about to leave the Hogwarts Express. He's just been sorted into Gryffindor! We all cheered as he took a seat with us.

"Yes! We have Harry Potter!" Fred and George both said.

* * *

"Your attention please?" Professor McGonagall said, tapping her glass with a spoon.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up. "Let the feast begin," he said. As soon as he said that, food magically appeared at the table. Holy shit, that's awesome! We all dug in. Ron grabbed two chicken legs and bit them both, which I found funny.

As we all ate, ghosts started flying around. Ron and Jake were about to grab more chicken legs until a ghost popped up in the middle of the table, and both boys dropped their chickens.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" the ghost said.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind," the ghost, Sir Nicholas, said.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this," Sir Nicholas said, then he pulled his head to the side, almost coming off. Ron screamed, everyone cringed, and I almost gagged. Sir Nicholas reattached his head and flew away. That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my entire life. I can't unsee that image!

"You alright, dear?" Percy asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I'm good, thank you," I said, sipping some water. "Oh, by the way, we should go to Hogsmeade this weekend," I brought up the earlier topic.

"Ok, but if we go to Hogsmeade, I want it to just be you and me. So we can get to know each other even more," Percy suggested.

"Alright, we can do that," I said.

* * *

We eventually finished eating, and we all talked more, until we heard some footsteps.

"Miss Taylor, please stand up," Professor McGonagall said, so I stood up. "You too, Mr. Weasley," she added, and all four Weasley boys stood up. "Just Percy," she corrected, and the younger three sat back down. "Come with me, both of you. You're not in trouble, just follow me," she said. Percy held my hand, and we both followed Professor McGonagall. At least we're not in trouble.

***Fred's POV***

"Hey, Forge," I said to my twin.

"Yeah, Gred?" George responded.

"What is Percy's favorite food?" I asked.

"Victoria," George said. "What is Victoria's favorite food?" he asked me.

"Obviously Percy," I said, and we both laughed and high-fived. Poor Ron looked like he just saw a ghost. Well he did earlier.


	4. The Perfect Prefect Couple

***Victoria's POV***

Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me, as well as Percy. I wonder what she wants. We kept walking until it was just the three of us.

"Now Miss Taylor, I know you're probably wondering what is going on, but it's nothing bad at all. I just wanted to let you know that since you're a fifth year student, you are eligible to become a Prefect, which means you will have more authority and responsibilities for your house, as well as being a role model for the younger students. Now, normally you would receive a letter at home informing you of becoming a Prefect, but the fifth year female that was suppose to be Prefect for this year has been expelled for giving out alcohol, and when I looked at your previous school records and discovered that you were an AP student, as well as all the work that you did over the summer, I thought maybe you would consider becoming a Prefect," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, that does sound wonderful, but I'm new and I wouldn't know what to do," I said. I felt Percy place his arm around my shoulders.

"Mr. Weasley will guide you. I know that this is so much for you to take in one day, and I do not mean to overwhelm you at all, but looking at your grades, I felt that you would make an excellent Prefect," Professor McGonagall told me.

"I really think you should consider it. I don't want to push you, but I believe that you would make a great Prefect. I'll help you out, I'm a Prefect as well," Percy said.

I thought about it for a minute. "You know what? I'll take it," I said confidently. Professor McGonagall and Percy both smiled.

* * *

Percy and I were walking up several flights of stairs on our way to our common room, with the first years behind us.

"Follow me and keep up. Quickly now, come on," Percy said to the younger students. I'd have to say, he's so cute when he's like that. "Keep an eye on the stairs. They like to change," he told them.

After several minutes of stair climbing, and an impatient Percy, which I found kinda hot, we eventually reached our common room.

"Password?" the portrait lady asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said, and the portrait lady opened the door. Everyone entered the room until Percy stopped in front of the stairs. "Everyone gather around. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys dormitories are upstairs to your left. Girls, same thing, to your right. You'll find your belongings have already been brought up," he added.

"Feel free to look around, and make yourselves at home," I said. I looked at Percy. "How did that sound?" I asked, smiling at him.

"That was amazing, Victoria," Percy responded, smiling back. "Oh, and by the way, Prefects have their own dorms. They are just across from the regular dorms, and the fifth year rooms are the closest to the stairs," he said.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Percy," I said.

"Anytime, love," Percy said, kissing me softly. "You know, I'm glad you considered being a Prefect. We make a perfect Prefect couple," he added.

"Perfect Prefect couple. I like the sound of that," I said.

"Me too," Percy said. "Why don't you get some rest. I know you're exhausted after a long day, I should probably do the same," he added.

"I am. Goodnight, Percy," I said.

"Goodnight, Vicky. Sleep well," Percy said.

"You do the same," I said, and we shared another kiss, then went to our own dorms.

I entered my dorm and I must say, it is absolutely beautiful!

_The dorm:_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwio4InT6a7dAhUCXK0KHQMVBOYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.viral-tweet.com%2FiW9c-8694%2Fred-and-gold-8703%2F&psig=AOvVaw3uMWmWzGNptrwr4G3QLZNG&ust=1536613465907390)

"Wow!" I said to myself. It's gorgeous! I assume Percy's room is similar to mine. But seriously the room is so beautiful. I looked around for a few minutes until I decided to get ready for bed. It's been a long day.


	5. A What Team?

***The next morning, Victoria's POV***

I woke up the next morning after a good night's sleep. Today's the first day of class, so I got ready. As I was about to leave my dorm, I noticed a piece of paper near the door. Someone must've slipped it underneath. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miss Taylor,_

_I was informed by your mother and father that you were part of a dance team in your previous school. We've decided that Hogwarts should have a dance team as well. We've had the uniforms for each house already made. See you at auditions after class. And wear your dance uniform today. Carry the pom-poms as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

What?! Does she even know what the dance team uniforms at my old school looked like? It doesn't matter. I enjoyed dance team. Although people always mistook me for a cheerleader. I was a dancer.

I opened the door to see a package. Could this be the uniform Professor McGonagall was talking about? I opened the box and it revealed a red dress, gold shorts, tan jazz shoes, as well as a pair of pom-poms, one red and one gold. The dress was sparkly. Damn, I could just imagine how Percy would react if he sees me wearing this.

_The dress:_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjNg-Xh5cXdAhUBi6wKHReGAcMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ymdress.com%2Fhow-to-manage-your-red-sequin-dress%2Fshort-red-sequin-dress%2F&psig=AOvVaw0g2OYSKpvj_5D6sZY4kLlG&ust=1537402545948021)

_Pom-poms:_

I changed out of my class uniform and into my dance one and left my dorm, with the pom-poms in my hands. As I went down the stairs, I was greeted by Percy.

"Good morn- oh wow! You look stunning! So your parents told me you were a dancer, and Professor McGonagall said there was going to be a dance team at Hogwarts now, but I didn't know the uniforms looked like that. Anyways, you look beautiful," Percy complimented me.

"Thank you. I got a note from Professor McGonagall, and it said for me to wear it," I said.

"Beautiful. Let's get some breakfast," Percy said, holding my wrist. We left the common room and went downstairs. Well, several flights of stairs.

We eventually reached the Great Hall and several students were talking about the dance team. Some of them were looking at me.

"Jake, your sister's hot," Seamus Finnigan said.

"Seamus is right," Dean Thomas said. Great. I'm being checked out by first years.

"Ew! She's not! Didn't think Hogwarts now had cheerleading," Jake said.

"Dance team. Not cheerleading," I told my brother. Jake knows that I'm a dancer, not a cheerleader. He just likes to call me a cheerleader just to annoy me because that's what siblings do. They annoy each other. Sometimes.

"You guys know that I can take away points from you, right?" Percy asked.

"Sorry, Percy," Jake, Seamus, and Dean said.

"Vicky, show us a cheer!" Fred and George said.

"I'm not a cheerleader, I'm a dancer," I corrected them, grabbing a piece of toast, and taking a bite. I then overheard the students at the Slytherin table talking.

"For a Gryffindor, she's so hot," I heard Gregory Goyle say.

"She's so sexy," Vincent Crabbe said, stuffing his mouth with pancakes. I swear this guy is like the Slytherin version of Ron.

"Knock it off, you two," Draco Malfoy said, elbowing the two guys. "It's a shame she's with the Weasley. But she is hot," he added.

"Why aren't you in uniform, Miss Taylor? 50 points from Gryffindor for not being dressed properly," Professor Snape said. "But 100 points TO Gryffindor for being gorgeous," he said softly. What the fuck did I just hear?!

At the corner of my eye, I saw Professor McGonagall elbowing Professor Snape on the stomach, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Snape!" Professor McGonagall snapped. She then looked at me. "There you are, Miss Taylor! I wanted to show you what the other houses' uniforms are going to look like. The Gryffindor girls are going to wear the exact look you're wearing, and here are the others," she said, showing me the other houses' uniforms.

_Slytherin:_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjNlprf7MfdAhUQQ6wKHVCvDo4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fnafdress.com%2Flist-detail-emerald-green-sequin-cocktail-dress.html&psig=AOvVaw3tNKpO7vIQghfJhNHgLVwU&ust=1537473309867933)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwijyq-v8MfdAhVKiqwKHQv5BegQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fmariafresa.net%2Fsingle%2F1899460.html&psig=AOvVaw3gxREYWWGRt-5cB78NnvBi&ust=1537474301762185)

_Ravenclaw:_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjlzqGh7sfdAhVObK0KHZsqASYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lulus.com%2Fproducts%2Fdelightful-ways-navy-blue-sequin-dress%2F183410.html&psig=AOvVaw1v8A6V7ALMJ1Uy0AhjyF1E&ust=1537473741419707)

_Hufflepuff:_

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj0zNP17sfdAhURTKwKHV5PC3AQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.ashtag.in%2Fgolden-sequin-dress-short&psig=AOvVaw2etTTabg_66my8lykET2ci&ust=1537473886699833)

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjrjdyC8MfdAhXnmq0KHQ3WAWcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.andersons.com%2Fschool-spirit%2Fpoms%2Fcheerleader%2Fplastic-cheerleader-pom-poms-4-in-half-n-half-with-baton-handle&psig=AOvVaw0OHzcMhlJtepVOTtIUKv9w&ust=1537474038188521)

"Oh my gosh! Wow! I think the girls are going to love them!" I said, looking at the uniforms.

"Of course the Gryffindor dance uniforms would be much flashier than the others," I heard Professor Snape say.

"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not at all," Professor Snape said, then he walked away, with the box of Slytherin dance uniforms in his arms.

"Bloody hell! Look at all these outfits!" Ron said.

"Eh, Percy! Dating a dancer!" Fred and George said.

"Yes, and I cannot wait to see those dance moves," Percy said, making me blush.

"What are these?" Harry asked, holding up a red pom-pom.

"They're pom-poms, Harry. You wave them around while dancing. Cheerleaders use them too," I said.

"I'm a Weasley!" Dean said, putting a red pom-pom on top of his head.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy!" Seamus said, putting a gold pom-pom on top of his head.

"Hey!" Malfoy yelled.

"Hermione, have you thought of auditioning for the dance team? I would really like for you to give it a try. It's so much fun!" I said.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Fred and George yelled, waving pom-poms in the air. Fred held two red pom-poms while George held two gold ones.

"Gold on the left hand, red on the right," I told them.

"Oh," the twins said, and they both switched one pom-pom so they each held one red and one gold.

"These are not toys!" Professor McGonagall said, taking the pom-poms from the twins' hands, as well as the ones on Seamus' and Dean's heads. She turned to look at me. "See you at the auditions," she said, patting my shoulder.


End file.
